


I love you (thank you)

by zkdanylin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdanylin/pseuds/zkdanylin
Summary: Chanyeol has work to do, Jongin wants cuddles. He's so sweet about it that of course, Chanyeol gives in.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	I love you (thank you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Dany and it’s been a while since I wrote and I decided to try doing it again, starting with short stories as they’re both easy and fun. I want to thank my friend [Jenna](https://twitter.com/yonicenini) because she helped me, encouraged me and showered me with compliments for the smallest things. I am very thankful to her. 🥺💕

It was late, too late for Chanyeol to think with a clear head but he has to try since the project is due next week and he is not even sure where to start yet. As it’s past midnight, his boyfriend is also home, pouty and asking for cuddles and attention that Chanyeol really wanted to offer, despite his rational side pushing him to focus on the paper and give his Jongin attention a bit later, when he has at least a vague idea of what he wants to write. 

Jongin is usually clingy, but tonight he’s even needier as his heat just ended, leaving him smelling like melted caramel and apples, a sweet, yummy combination for anyone else. For Chanyeol, it was just a cue to feel horny. Not many omegas smelt like food, Chanyeol himself smells like wood and freshwater, a combination that reminded them both of the forest, hence most of their dates take place there, exploring the wildness together, feeling like they are taking a risk and being adventurous when in reality the little forest next to their city was safe and calm, with no dangerous animals living in it. It’s the perfect place for them to sit down and eat sweet apples, laugh and talk about whatever or even make love sometimes, when no one is around. 

Jongin is laying in their bed, reading a book as his plump lower lip is trapped between his teeth. He whined for a long time because Chanyeol was not giving him any attention, he even tried seducing his boyfriend, wearing Chanyeol’s favorite shirt to convince the older omega to join him for a cuddle session. Chanyeol knows that Jongin means no harm since he’s always so supportive of Chanyeol’s work, but he also knows that the other can’t help it right now. Heats are a lot tougher when there’s no alpha around, just another omega. Jongin’s heart is Chanyeol’s, but his body is made to long for an alpha’s touch, as it’s Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol takes a short break soon, going to their kitchen to grab a bottle of water for him and Jongin to share. Their puppies are sleeping in their bed, that’s now moved in the kitchen floor since summer is coming soon and that’s the coolest place for the puppies to sleep. Chanyeol doesn’t know it, but Jongin’s been saving for an AC and as soon as he gets his next payment he can finally get one for their apartment. They both love living there together, the apartment was Chanyeol’s grandmother’s but she left it to him when she passed away, as she wanted Chanyeol to be a self-sufficient and independent omega. 

As he returns in the room, Chanyeol smiles seeing Nini cuddled into his chair. Chanyeol knows what he’s doing and his heart feels so full of love for his beloved. Jongin’s sniffing the air where Chanyeol previously was, feeling closer to him as he’s doing that. This breaks Chanyeol’s will, making the older of the two feel torn between his assignment and his lover. Jongin’s eyes meet his and he stands up, ready to let Chanyeol work, but he can’t get back on the bed because soon enough his boyfriend is back hugging him, Jongin’s back touching Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Let me hold you.” Chanyeol asks, making Jongin smile happily

Chanyeol sits down on his chair once again, finding himself a comfortable position before standing still. Jongin sits down in his lap, a happy smile on his lips, head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder, his hands touching Chanyeol’s exposed skin where the collar of his shirt was not covering it, feeling so needy in that moment as the high of his heat was still clouding his mind. All he wants is to be in held, he just wants his lover close, wants to be in Chanyeol’s personal space because he feels so safe there. 

Chanyeol has his hands on his keyboard but he’s holding one of Jongin’s legs between his own, kinda wondering if the chair can hold both their weights, not complaining once that Jongin’s breath is tickling his neck. He knew that Jongin is about to fall asleep, quiet and touchy Jongin being almost always the same thing as sleepy Jongin.

“I love you.” Jongin whispers and Chanyeol knows that it actually also means ‘thank you’. When he met Jongin, the young omega was in a relationship with an alpha that did everything in his power to make Jongin submit to him, the relationship they had been more about his power than their love. Jongin was different back then, he was painfully shy and even more quiet than he is now. They met at the theatre, Chanyeol was helping with the music arrangements and editing for the play they were preparing. 

Jongin was playing the love interest of a beautiful, strong rising queen, and Chanyeol remembers thinking at night about how beautiful Jongin was when he smiled. They spent some time together talking about books and their dogs and even though Chanyeol knew little about the younger omega, he knew the most out of everyone and that made him happy. Maybe that’s why when Jongin’s alpha decided that Jongin needs to stop dancing, he asked for Chanyeol’s help. 

They ran away together back to Chanyeol’s home town. Loved each other since. 

Chanyeol makes Jongin feel safe and brave and loved. He lets him say no, he helped him feel like himself again. He didn’t have to submit or behave or do anything but be happy and be in love. 

He thought that he lived a normal life before Chanyeol taught him that normal means happy. Jongin is thankful that he has Chanyeol in his life and he always shows it in one way or another. So Chanyeol holds Jongin close and writes about a beautiful prince who ran away from a dragon with a carpenter and made the flowers bloom again in their beloved forest. 

Because Jongin made Chanyeol feel happy and safe and fulfilled as well. Not because they’re in love, but because they get to grow and evolve together, make themselves happy as they hold each other’s hand. 

Soon enough, Jongin falls asleep and Chanyeol wants to keep writing, he really does, but Jongin’s neck would hurt if he sleeps like this too much so he decides to turn off his computer and move his sleeping boyfriend on the bed, getting under the sheets with him as well since Jongin’s needy whining when he let him go, just for a moment to turn off the light, made his heart feel a certain kind of way.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol says and he knows that life won’t always be this beautiful, but it is perfect right now and he wants to enjoy this as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me if you want ~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_danythebear)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/_danythebear)  
> 


End file.
